11 Stycznia 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok.godz.9.00, 10.25, 13.40, 14.20 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Czerwony traktorek; - Głośne wybuchy; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:15 Wilf - pies czarownicy; - Biwak w lesie; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:25 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:50 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; odc.201 10:05 Sowy z Tamarack; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2401; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 10:55 Bez pardonu; - Egzekucja; 2000 serial kryminalny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 11:35 Telezakupy 11:57 Książki na zimę 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Eko-Europa; magazyn ekologiczny 12:45 Plebania; odc.493; telenowela TVP stereo 13:10 Klan; odc. 895; telenowela TVP 13:35 Książki na zimę 13:40 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; - Styl zakopiański 14:00 Zwierzowiec; odc. 2 - Kot i pies; magazyn 14:15 Zwierzęta chronione 14:25 Kiedy nauczyliśmy sie myśleć; cz. II; (The Day We Learned to Think); 2004 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Kim Shillinglaw 14:55 Książki na zimę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Lekarz Jedynki; - Zabójca w żółtych rękawiczkach; magazyn 15:30 Warszawa Singera - Justyna Steczkowska 16:00 Wdzięczni za trzeźwość 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2401; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Polska z bocznej drogi; Kury na kartki; reportaż 17:30 Klan; odc. 898; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:35 Bob, swój chłop; odc. 4; serial prod.USA 19:00 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Dig i Dug; Miś Tomi i przyjaciele; serial animowany prod. angielskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:20 Pogoda 20:30 W krainie dreszczowców; Chwile grozy; (Rush of Fear); 1998 film sensacyjny prod. kanadyjskiej (86') (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Walter Klenhard; wyk: Rosanna Arquette, Chris Potter, Diego Wallraft 22:00 Raport kryminalny; magazyn /tylko dla dorosłych/ 22:30 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:55 Wiadomości 23:05 Rajd Dakar 2005 - kronika 23:20 Wracajmy do domu; cz. I; (Torniamo a casa); 1998 dramat prod. włoskiej; reż: Valerio Jalongo; wyk: Barbara de Rossi, Roberto Citran, Cristian Craciunesco 00:55 Po tamtej stronie; - Jaskinia lwa; serial prod.USA surround -za zgodą rodziców 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Złotopolscy; odc.7 Pojednanie; telenowela TVP 07:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom; Rodzina Leśniewskich; odc. 7/ost. - Wywiadówka; 1978 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Łęski; wyk: Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Barbara Krafftówna, Tadeusz Kwinta 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; odc. 4 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwny świat kota Filemona; odc. 4 - Autostopem do miasta; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 192 - Błąd Leny; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:55 M jak miłość; odc. 6; serial TVP (stereo) 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:20 Pogoda 11:20 Święta wojna; Fałszywe pieniądze (178); serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 11:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 12:30 Nieproszeni goście; odc. 2 - Wygryzą cię z domu; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 13:00 Panorama 13:12 Pogoda 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Życie do poprawki II; odc. 7; Twice in Life Time II; 2000 serial prod.USA; reż: David Winning; wyk: Paul Popovich,Al Waxman 14:15 Gra z cieniem; teleturniej 14:40 Zapomniane kobiety ze szlaku Ho Chi Minha; (The girls who opened the road); 2003 film dokumentalny prod. USA 15:30 Święta wojna; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc. 286; serial TVP 16:55 Film dla niesłyszących; Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:00 Ale jazda!; magazyn 17:30 Lubię czytać; magazyn o książkach (stereo) 17:35 Wilki-Sylwester z Gwiazdami 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Złoty interes; widowisko 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 M jak miłość; serial TVP stereo 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:34 Pogoda 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Aimee i Jaguar; (Aimee und Jaguar); 1999 dramat prod. niemieckiej (122') dla dorosłych; reż: Max Faerbenboeck; wyk: Maria Schrader, Juliane Koehler, Heike Makatsch 00:45 Ale jazda!; magazyn 01:10 Wieczór artystyczny; Roby Lakatos 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.30 Zbuntowany anioł (29) - telenowela, Argentyna 8.30 Interwencja 8.50 Czułość I kłamstwa (7) - serial obyczajowy 9.20 Jezioro marzeń (103) - serial dla młodzieży 10.20 Pasadena (1) - serial 11.20 Samo życie (461) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Zbuntowany anlol (30) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.00 TV Market 13.15 Twój lekarz 13.35 Wystarczy chcieć 13.45 Reba (9) - serial 14.15 Pierwsza milość (21) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Awantura o kasę 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.00 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Duracell: Eksploracje (5) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń (104) - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (22) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Samo życie (462) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (54) - serial komediowy 21.00 FILM TYGODNIA: Made In Amerlca - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993, reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Nia Long, Whoopi GOldberg, Will Smith, Ted Danson, Paul Rodriguez (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 23.10 Biznes wydarzenia 23.40 Pogoda 23.50 Nasze dzieci 0.45 13. Posterunek (28) - serial komediowy 1.20 Tycus - kometa śmierci- film akcji, USA 1998, reż. Peter Masterson 3.00 Liga Mistrzów w siatkówce 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Telesklep 7.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 7.45 Prześwietlenie - magazyn 8.15 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 9.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Graj o Raj - teleturniej 11.05 W-11 - Wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.40 Na Wspólnej (398) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.10 Nash Brldges (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.05 Serce z kamienia (92) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.55 Ostry dyżur VI (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.55 Grzesznica (39) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga - magazyn 17.15 W-11 - Wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 21.00 Na Wspólnej (399) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 21.30 Dowody zbrodni (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.30 Granice (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23.00 Brygada (2) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja 24.00 Najsztub pyta - talk show 0.30 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 1.55 Nic straconego TVN Siedem 6.15 Nerwy na wodzy - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 7.15 Telesklep 7.50 Ścieżki miłości (1S1) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (184) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.30 Córka przeznaczenia (94) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.20 Renegat (29) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.15 Garito (7) - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 PrzYJaciólkl i rywalki (185) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Córka przeznaczenia (9S) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Do over (1) - serial komediowy,USA 16.40 Niesamowite historie (18) - serial science fiction, USA 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 18.10 Renegat (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Wczoraj jak dziś (2) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Niesamowite historie (19) - serial science fiction, USA 20.10 Medal dla miss - komedia, USA 2000, reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jay Brazeau, Parker Posey, Michael Hitchcock, Catherine O'Hara, Eugene Levy 22.00 Medicopter 117 (S) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 22.55 Alfabet mafii 23.25 Projekt Pandora - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jim Wynorski, John Terlesky, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Erika Eleniak, Richard Tyson, Tony Todd 1.20 Przerwa w podróży - film sensacyjny, USA 2001, reż. Alan McEIroy, wyk. David Hasselhotf, Gregg Henry, Yvonne Scio, Tom Wright, Sherri Alexander 2.55 Koniec programu TV 4 5.30 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 5.55 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.20 V Max - magazyn 6.45 INFORmator prawny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.45 Niezakazane reklamy 9.15 Mlodzleńcza miłość (94) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 11.15 Psie serce (21) - serial 12.15 INFORmator prawny 12.30 Kinomaniak - mag. 13.00 VIP -. Wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 15.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 15.45 W imieniu prawa 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (110) - serial komediowy 17.10 Mlodzieńcza milość (95) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 20.00 Anioł ciemności (64) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Wydarzenia 21.10 Largo (18) - serial akcji 22.10 Sąsiedzka wojna (12) - serial akcji 22.40 Komenda - magazyn 23.10 Potajemne malżeństwo - komedia kostiumowa, Wlk. Brytania 1999, reż. Christopher Miles, wyk. Nigel Hawthorne, Joan Collins, Timothy Spali, Tom Hollander, Natasha Little 0.50 Co mówią gwiazdy 1.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.25 V Max - magazyn 2.50 Joker - talk show 3.40 Zakończenie prog TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30,11.30-18.30,20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.40 Program dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Mag. Słupski 8.15 Z archiwum TVG 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 9.45 Sprawa na dziś 10.10 Telezakupy 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Wierzę... 12.10 Integracja 12.35 Łowcy zaginionych skarbów 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Bądź zdrów 14.45 Dobre praktyki 15.00 Kacperek 15.45 Labirynty kultury 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Gdański Dywanik 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Rozmowy o nadziei 18.35 Pod biało-czerwoną banderą 19.00 Klan 19.25 Świat 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama 22.05 Motorsport 22.15 To jest temat 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Mroczne sekrety CIA 0.05 Sukces 1.00 Zakończenie prog. TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:02 Wiadomości - skrót 09:05 A ja jestem; program dla dzieci 09:15 Spacery z dziadkiem; program dla dzieci 09:30 Sześć milionów sekund; odc. 15 - Wielka nuda; serial prod. TVP 10:00 Było nie minęło 10:25 Jest takie miejsce 10:50 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Jak to z nazwami miejscowymi po wojnie bywało 11:05 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Miasto zwane Krakowem cz. 2 11:25 Sprawa dla reportera 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Klan; odc. 889; telenowela TVP 12:40 Sportowy tydzień 13:10 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy; odc. 7 - Powołanie; 1979 serial TVP 14:05 Opale-moje życie; reportaż 14:20 Debata; program publicystyczny 15:05 Madonny polskie; Matka Boża Ostrobramska; reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 15:35 Laboratorium; magazyn 16:00 A ja jestem; program dla dzieci 16:10 Spacery z dziadkiem; program dla dzieci 16:25 Sześć milionów sekund; odc. 15 - Wielka nuda; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Bliżej Europy; Szukajmy zysku; reportaż Beaty Netz 17:35 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 18:00 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 18:25 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 19:00 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; - Przeprowadzka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy 20:23 Pogoda 20:25 Klan; odc. 889; telenowela TVP 20:50 Moja archeologia; film dok. Lechosława Czołnowskiego i Michała Nekanda - Trepki 21:40 Plebania; odc. 175; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 22:05 Warto rozmawiać; talk-show 22:50 Warto rozmawiać 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:59 Pogoda 00:00 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:25 Sprawa dla reportera 00:55 Sześć milionów sekund; odc. 15 - Wielka nuda; serial prod. TVP 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem; Miś Uszatek; - Przeprowadzka; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:57 Prosto w oczy 02:09 Pogoda 02:15 Klan; odc. 889; telenowela TVP 02:40 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 03:00 Moja archeologia; film dok. Lechosława Czołnowskiego i Michała Nekanda - Trepki 03:50 Plebania; odc. 175; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 04:15 Warto rozmawiać; talk-show 05:00 Warto rozmawiać 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Aktualności filmowe 8.30 Whoopi (1) - serial 8.55 Przez 24 godziny II (19) - serial 9.40 Gejsze i ich tajemniczy świat - film dok. 10.35 Ministerstwo strachu - film kryminalny, USA 1944, reż. Fritz Lang 12.00 W poniedziałek rano - komediodramat, Francja-Włochy-Rumunia 2002 14.05 Ultimatum - film sensacyjny, Polska 1984, reż. Janusz Kidawa, wyk. Stanisław Michalski, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Jan Jeruzal 15.45 Koncert Mary J.Blige 16.55 Pa pa razzi - komedia sensacyjna, USA-Kanada 2001 , reż. Chris Ver Wiei, wyk. Christian Slater, Tim Allen, Portia de Rossi 18.30 Powrót Anny - film obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Colin Bickley, wyk. Lindsay Felton, Cara DeLizia, Connie Sellecca 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Paszport do raju - komediodramat, Argentyna- Francja 2004, reż. Daniel Burman, wyk. Danie' Hend'er, Adriana Aizemberg, Jorge D'Elia, Sergio Boris 22.50 Podwójny blef - film sensacyjny, Francja-Wlk. Brytania 2002, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tcheky Karyo 0.45 Kornblumenblau - film wojenny, Polska 1988 2.15 44 minuty: Strzelanina w północnym Hollywood - film sensacyjny, USA 2003, reż. Yves Simoneau 3.40 Interwencja - komedia, USA 1998 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Wszystko w rodzinie - komediodramat, USA 2003 8.20 Ania I Wiktor - kryzys - komedia romantyczna, Dania 2003 9.45 Ja i pani Jones - komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Brytania 2002 11.25 Na planie (2) 12.00 Potężne Kaczory 3 - komedia, USA 1996 13.45 Pingwin Amundsen - film familijny, Niemcy 2003 15.20 Zobacz w HBO 15.55 Łowca krokodyli - film akcji, Australia 2002 17.25 Dziwne ogrody - dramat, Francja 2003 19.00 Wszystko w rodzinie - komediodramat, USA 2003, reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kirk Douglas Studio Filmowe HBO 21.00 Anioły w Ameryce (4) - serial obyczajowy 21.55 Chicago - musical, USA 2002, reż. Rob Marshall, wyk. Renee ZelIweger, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Richard Gere 23.45 xXx - film akcji, USA 2002, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Samuel L. Jackson 1.50 Bełty Flsher i Inne opowieści - film kryminalny, Francja 2001, reż. Claude Miller 3.30 Nigdy więcej - thriller, USA 2002, reż. Michael Apted 5.20 HBO na stojaka! (90)